


Breath before the storm

by xDomino009x



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: D.Va has a crush, Everyone in Overwatch is gay, F/F, M/M, One Shot, Past Secret Relationship, awkward McCree, date plans, pre-mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: Otherwise known as - that one time when D.Va finally realises why there's a rumour that everyone in Overwatch is gay
Hana hasn't been on many missions, especially not ones where the team has had time to themselves before theyre expected to get down and dirty with the fighting. As a tactician and professional gamer she would advise getting to know the layout of their battleground, checking their arsenal thoroughly and making a strategic plan.The rest of the team though... well they have their own ways of getting prepared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for a while so this is me trying to actually do that writing thing, hope you guys enjoy it and hopefully I'll get into gear and actually update some of the ongoing pieces soon too :)

“So anyway. I mighta been thinkin’...” Jesse started slowly, approaching the subject as carefully as he could without seeming shy. Beside him Hanzo stiffened slightly raised a curious eyebrow. He had a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. His eyes gleamed playfully as he quipped, “A dangerous pastime,” and Jesse sighed, pursing his lips and fighting back the urge to stick his tongue out at the archer.

They hadn’t been here in Hanamura for much longer than a week. Truthfully it had been making the cowboy just a little uncomfortable, being in the city his partner had called home in his youth. It was a place he’d hardly heard anything about, at least from Hanzo. The younger Shimada brother had always been eager to share stories of his childhood. McCree wondered if Genji had always been more open than Hanzo, or if recent events had changed them both. 

He had scolded himself mentally at his discomfort, reminding himself that he was the man who had left the Deadlock gang and lived to tell it, he was the man who Overwatch had conscripted because of his skill and sparkling personality. A full grown man, yet Jesse Mccree felt like a high school boy about to ask his crush to the prom. If he could sleep on cold hard floors and drink coffee that tasted like mud this little romance he had with Hanzo was nothing to be worried about.

“Pipe down darlin’, lemme finish.” He took a moment to do some more of that thinking he’d been spending the whole flight here doing before he continued, “I've been thinkin’ that maybe while we're here we should look around? See the sights?” He was nervous though, as much as he tried to kick those fearful thoughts from his mind.

Hanzo could tell just by looking at him. The archer looked up at him and frowned, his brows furrowed. Jesse thought these looks of intense concentration that often graced his features must give him headaches at times, but didn’t dare say anything about it right now. “Are you suggesting we use our mission as an excuse to go on a date?” Jesse internally flinched at his tone and shifted his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly. Hanzo seemed both incredulous and exasperated. And maybe just a little bit amused. He shrugged, the red serape on his shoulders sliding further over his body. Funny, he hadn’t noticed how warm it was here until just now.

“Kinda dumb right?” he muttered, half to himself, “I just wanted to see where you come from. You've seen Deadlock Canyon, Route 66 an’ all that.” He shrugged again.

“No, not dumb.” Hanzo swapped his bow to his left hand, and took Jesse’s hand in his. “There was a good noodle bar down that street when I was young, I’ve wondered if it is still there.” He rubbed his thumb over the gunslinger’s metal knuckles. They were smooth and cold to the touch, but he was used to it even if it took him by surprise every now and then to find advanced mechanics instead of the man. But then, this cybernetic arm was part of the cowboy. He hadn’t known him without it.

“Aww, don't you go spoilin’ me now sweetheart,” Jesse cooed, squeezing Hanzo’s hand. He was careful of how much pressure he put on with the strengthened hand. Hanzo chuckled, deep and somewhat dark as he turned back to look at McCree.

“I did not say I would pay.”

Jesse laughed too, light and carefree. It was the kind of laugh not often heard in the halls of any Overwatch base. But the cowboy took it with him wherever he went. Dark times or no, Jesse McCree could always be counted on to bring a little humour to the fight. He laced his robotic fingers through Hanzo’s, covering both their hands with his other hand so he could feel the tough leather of the archers finger guard as well as the warmth of his unexpectedly soft skin. He loved this man, even if he didn’t get his classic film references and wouldn't let him eat sausages and beans for every other meal. Neither would Angie for that matter, a fact Hanzo had been quick to exploit.

“Would you guys stop being gross?!” The two of them pulled apart a little at the high voice from behind them. Hana was scowling up at them both from a few feet away with her arms crossed and disgusted look on her face. She hadn't known either of them long, but like many others she’d hit it off with Jesse right away and been given a welcome from Hanzo that was equal parts cautious and distant. “I don't need to see you kissing, you're old enough to be my parents!” It was true, McCree thought, their Meca pilot was just a kid.

“Come on now Hana,” he laughed, smirking at Hanzo as he turned to face her instead, “We're not that bad.” Hana didn’t lose the expression, even as she sighed and uncrossed her arms. “Maybe you should go hang round with the doc,” he suggested.

The girl nodded and brightened at the idea that would save her from this horrible sight of two grown men holding hands like they were sixteen and in a schoolyard again. “Anything to get away from you two!” she shouted over her shoulder as she stormed away to find the medic, wherever she might be.

Hanzo and McCree watched her leave in silence. Until the cowboy cleared his throat purposefully and beamed. “So...” he said as he turned back to the archer, extending the word out for at least three times longer than necessary, “About that noodle place..?”

 

 

Angela gasped as her back hit the thin wooden wall, quickly chasing away the coy grin and the blush in her cheeks with a stoic mask. She had grown used to wearing it around the assassin. “Amélie we have a mission.” The sniper's raised eyebrow said she had seen that smile.

“And I have an angel trapped in my web,” Widowmaker replied offhandedly, leaning closer with one hand beside Angela's head and the other on her waist. She stole a quick kiss before whispering beside her ear, “Try to fly away now, cherie.” It was at times like this Angela remembered why she hated the lilt of the Parisian's accent. Widowmaker smirked at her small victory as she kissed just under Angela's jawline. She knew all the medic's weak points, in and out of the Valkyrie suit; she'd studied them in stolen blueprints and midnight rendezvous. She was glad now that she knew how to reattach those damned wings.

Angela, remembering that they were perhaps five minutes from a fight, pushed her away by her shoulders and scowled. “Don't ‘cherie’ me. Let me do my job.” She shoved Widowmaker’s arm from the wall beside her and took a step forwards, only to find herself falling forwards and the assassin’s booted foot hard in front of her shin. She blew a puff of air up into her face, shifting the hair that had fallen in her eyes. Widowmaker’s arm kept her suspended about two feet from the ground, holding her like a dancer caught in a sudden dip by her partner. Except if they were dancing she’d like to think her legs wouldn’t end up bruised.

“Can't this be part of your job, Doctor?” Widowmaker used the professional title with an air of amusement, toying with her and teasing that shy smile back onto her angel’s face with ease. Even though she was smiling, Angela wasn’t willing to give in that easily. Rolling her eyes she muttered, “That's not how this works Amélie.”

Widowmaker placed another chaste kiss on her cheek, holding her jaw with her free hand and running her thumb over Angela’s lips. “Find a way to make it work.”

With a hum of deep thought Angela pulled her lower lip between her teeth, away from Widow’s teasing, and asked carefully, “Would you focus better if I kissed you?” She knew she didn't need to be careful. Somehow she had always trusted Widowmaker, maybe because she had always loved Amélie, but it was always fun to play along with those intimidating seduction skills Widowmaker believed she still held over her. Once she’d had them, but now Angela knew her too well to swoon like she had years ago.

The assassin flashed her a wicked grin and leant close. “Indefinitely, ma cherie.” Her lips found Angela’s quickly as she pulled her upright and flush against her, moving her back against the wall. The small sigh that escaped the doctor only made her more eager to -

“Not even the doctor is safe!” 

The cry was filled with dismay and betrayal, as Hana stepped into the room and instantly regretted it. Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open and her hands thrown up in the air. 

“Hana!” Angela exclaimed, shocked by the girl’s sudden appearance. Beside her Widowmaker rolled her eyes at Angela’s need to keep things professional in front of the other agents, and then frowned in disappointment as she removed her hands from where they had been resting on her. “I thought you were with Jesse?” She sounded confused.

Hana sighed and then began to explain, “He was being sappy with Hanzo. And you're being worse with _ her _ and - ”

“Run along child,” Widow hissed with narrowed eyes and a cold look that could make Jamison’s blood run cold, “ Go bother someone else.” She turned her back on Hana without another word, towards Angela who glanced a worried look over the taller woman’s shoulder. It wasn't like they needed to worry anymore, their ‘fraternisation’ - as Angela had once called it - was hardly a secret anymore.

 

 

“Lena!”

The Overwatch poster girl, Lena Oxton, turned to face the panicked voice, drawing her guns from the holsters on her bracers and holding them past Hana at the possible threat. When she saw nothing she relaxed, sighed and put the weapons away. “Yes love?” she asked, not annoyed in the slightest that she’d been caught shirtless in the abandoned arcade. She was, however, thankful it was only Hana and not a civilian. At least she shared a shower room with this girl sometimes after missions in the less advanced cities they ventured to.

Hana looked around quickly before she spoke, averting her eyes as Lena fumbled with the buttons of her shirt before grabbing the brown leather flight jacket from atop one of the retro games machines. “You're alone right?” she asked, worried someone else would jump out from nowhere.

“Of course,” Lena laughed, shooting Hana a confused glance as she shoved her arms through the sleeves of her jacket and tugged up the zipper, “Who would I be with? The others are doing their own things.”

“I'm so glad you’re alone,” Hana sighed, relieved, “They're being cute and kissing and it's the worst!” She gave Lena a look that conveyed how scarred she would be after seeing the rest of their team together. Lena just laughed again and smiled, patting Hana on the shoulder comfortingly and moving to one of the arcade machines. She poked at the buttons and the small figures on the screen jumped about for about three seconds before an  _ Insert Coins _ image flickered over them. Lena shrugged and shook her head with an amused smile, “They're always like that, why do you think I'm staying way back here, love?”

“So-”

“Pass me that old thing would you?” Lena asked, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder to the chronal accelerator that was laying in two halves on the table. When she had first joined Overwatch Hana had wondered if Tracer could survive without it, then she had come to realise it was more a proximity effect than a contact effect. So long as the time traveller was within a certain range of the machine, and it was fully functional, she’d be firmly in this timeline unless she decided otherwise. Her blinks and recalls through time were awfully impressive in person, more so than they had been in museums and in old propaganda videos. Hana would never admit that she had been to one of the many museums dedicated to the Overwatch of old, ending the omnic crisis in humanity’s favour.

Hana nodded, “Sure,” and headed over to it, picking up the first half and handing it to Lena with a smile and shaking hands. Holding something this important was a bit daunting. Lena took it from her with a grateful grin and muttered, “Cheers love,” with that signature accent and slightly cocked head. Hana swallowed and turned to the second piece.

“But we're on a mission,” she argued, very aware that she probably sounded like she was whining now, “Why aren't they concentrating on that?”

“It helps everyone calm down in the long run,” Lena explained coolly, shrugging her chronal accelerator over her shoulders like a backpack and then clipping the two halves together so they sat securely over her torso. “Even if it is a little inappropriate here and there.” She didn’t need to say which two specific ladies she was thinking of, but she did glance over towards the building they’d been hiding out in.

“What if the attack happens early or we get caught off guard or - ”

“You're such a good tactician,” Lena interrupted, with another hand on her shoulder. This time it lingered there, and Hana found herself gazing somewhat through the orange goggles and into her hazel brown eyes. Lena continued as though nothing was out of the ordinary, “Anyone ever tell you that love?” She obviously hadn't noticed the slight redness in Hana’s cheeks - probably the orange didn't let her see the colours all that well.

“A few times,” Hana muttered sheepishly. Suddenly all the fight and spunk had left her. Lena laughed and clapped her on the shoulder as she blinked by her out the doors, “Well they're right. Glad to have you at my back. And your Meca.”

Hana was glad to be alone after that, even though she missed Lena’s warmth and bright smile. She held her cheeks and sighed. Now she felt like a schoolgirl in the playground, blushing because her crush had spoken to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this, any comments are always welcomed! I love hearing what you guys think <3


End file.
